No One Can Escape Destiny
by Joo Hyrule Warrior
Summary: For the first time since the beginning of the curse, the wielder of wisdom and courage were incarnated in the same village. They lived peacefully, oblivious of all their past lives together. Maybe this time fate planned something else for them. Maybe the curse had been broken and this would finally be the real life they were destined to live... Then again, maybe not.
**Title:** No One Can Escape Destiny
 **  
** **Summary:**

For the first time since the beginning of the curse that doomed the Hero, the Goddess and Demise to incarnate in an endless loop, the wielder of wisdom and courage were incarnated in the same village.

They lived peacefully, oblivious of all their past lives together or what was ahead of them.

But maybe this time fate planned something else for the Goddess and the Hero's souls.

Maybe the curse had been broken and this would finally be the real life they were destined to live.

...

Then again, maybe not.

 **No One Can Escape Destiny**

 **Chapter 1**

Link was sure he was going to die. His heart sank as he realized that no one would hear his shouts. He was too far away from his village. His short legs kicked furiously, his hands frantic to find anything that would save him from the nightmare he was in.

Water entered his nostrils and stung his lungs. With his head no longer above the surface of the lake, he stretched his short arms for anyone nearby to see him.

Every second felt like hours, his hope sinking in his chest, just as his body continued it's slow decent towards the lakebed.

He would die. This was it.

And just when he gave up hope and released all the air his lugs had left, he felt something hit the tips of his fingers, which were still above the surface. Frantically he used the scarce strength he had left and grabbed a hold of what he assumed was a rope and felt someone tug at it.

With renewed hope, Link started kicking until his head was out of the water. Coughing, he held on to the rope with trembling fingers. Breathing burned, but he was alive! He made it!

Suddenly he heard heavy breathing mixed with soft sobs, making him look at his savior. The small girl was tugging at the rope with flushed cheeks and tears running down her face.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he recognized the mayor's daughter. She had just saved his life.

When his feet finally met the muddy bottom of the lake, he advanced the short distance left walking. He didn't let go of the rope until he was out of the water though.

With shaky steps, he walked towards the girl who was now laying on the grass, panting. Silently, he threw himself in a similar fashion as her, a couple of feet away from the girl.

After a couple of minutes, the boy sat up to find out the girl had already stood up and was looking at her hands. He was surprised to see that even tough there was blood on her palms, the girl wasn't crying anymore.

He took a cheap handkerchief his dad had given him and silently offered it to her. Wordlessly, she took it and started cleaning her wounds.

"I'm sorry," he said, in no more than a whisper.

Her baby blue eyes looked at him questioning.

"You didn't do this to me. I did," she said, her voice was calm and her smile was warm. "It's my fault I didn't wear those damn gloves my mom insists I need to wear."

Link's eyes widened because he had never imagined a girl cursing before. Wasn't she the Mayor's daughter? Sofia? Zara?

"You cursed," he said as he raised his golden eyebrows.

"I'm already seven, I think I'm old enough to speak as I please," she said, slightly frowning at him.

After wrapping her most damaged hand with his handkerchief, she searched the pockets of her sundress taking out a very expensive looking handkerchief and offered it to him.

"I don't like to be in anyone's debt. If I take yours, you'll have to accept mine," she said when Link didn't make a move to take it from her hand.

He grabbed it awkwardly, trying not to get the soft fabric dirty. It had a beautiful pattern on the edges and in a corner he read her name.

"Thank you Zelda," he said, "if it weren't for you I would have died today."

Zelda stared at him silently, clearly waiting for him to keep talking, though Link had no idea what else he could say. He had always been a very silent person, so he usually said very little to nothing at all.

"Thank you," he said again, gingerly playing with his apparently new handkerchief.

"Don't thank me just yet," she said with honey-sweet voice, and Link suddenly knew she was up to something.

"As I said before, I don't like to be in anyone's debt. It's the same the other way around," she gave him an evil smirk before adding, "you'll have to repay me so we can be even. So Link, you'll be in my debt until then."

And with that she turned around and left Link wondering with dread what had he gotten himself into. 

**Author's Note:**

This is the first chapter of a short fanfic I'm currently writing.

The second chapter will be up later this week.

I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
